Becoming the Unkown
by Flinx-ikariluv10
Summary: Disappointed with the Team, the Jla decide that they need to see hat they will become.


~Chapter 1~

It was a busy day. For everybody. That is exactly why, a collection of super powered adults were sitting in a conference room, irritated beyond words. Green Arrow was sliding a blade across his arrow tip in a symmetrical and rhythmic pattern. The Flash was twitching uncontrollably, tapping his fingers along the desk rapidly. He was babbling in a ridiculous manner to an uninterested Wonderwoman, who as luck would have it had decided not to spar with Superman and just sit and wait for something to happen. Superman as mentioned before had stopped sparring with a far inferior dummy and was conversing with both Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared over the seemingly normal scene. There he was, the Dark Night, presiding overall other Justice League members.

His booming voice echoed through the hall, maybe the entire watchtower, " Justice League of America! Come to attention."

The Flash rolled his eyes, " Is there a need for the drama, Basty? Seriously, from the entrance to the dialogue. Honestly I'm surprised there weren't streamers and the bat signal. For goodness sake, Batman just get on with it seriously."

Although they all respected Batman, the Justice League laughed a little bit. His face was red, and his hand was tightly grasping one of his signature Batarangs.

Batman sent an annoyed huff and a glare Flash's way and continued, " Take a quick glance around this room. We are all successful and good at what we do: saving lives. We are heroes. We train ourselves and others to be exemplary. Then look at our children and our sidekicks. Should they not be exemplary as well? No. They are losing countless battles and their faith in us. They lack the trust that took years to build and one by one they are leaving us. Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Artemis, and ... Robin. They are all veering away from the path we have set for them. Without our guidelines set for them, they will dissolve into unwarranted anarchy."

His speech sparked something within all the members. Green Arrow started to ponder his proteges. Red Arrow. Roy. His surrogate son. He had already disowned his mentor long before leaving the Team. He was independent and stopped listening to the ideas of others. Roy had become senseless, arrogant, and pig-headed. He lost all morals and lacked goals. For goodness sake's! He had a child with a villain. Succumbed to her wiles and betrayed them. Although he would never admit it, Roy was a disappointment as of late. Artemis was a completely different story. Oliver had tried so much more with her, ignoring her past, looking only at her future. But just as Roy did, she was showing the signs of denial. Of the League and her mentor.

The Flash had thoughts along the same lines. Wallace was...Wallace. He was arrogant and stupid, but still his nephew. These harsh words directed at him were not received well. How dare Batman say these things about his "son". How dare he say this about Robin! But then Bart stopped and thought about it. He knew of the boy's relationship with Artemis, and he did not approve. Ties made in the hero business are never permanent. Maybe Batman was telling the truth. Maybe there needed to be a change.

Martian Manhunter was, for lack of a better term, torn. He loved his neice. Her loved her more than anything, but she had been corrupted. She was using her powers in a terrifying way. Superboy had been a bad influence on her, he was certain of it. Superman did not acknowledge that clone to be his son. Personally, he only cared that he gave the Kent family a bad name. As far as he was concerned, Conner was a burden that had been mistakenly brought into this world by a sadistic monster.

Batman was concerned. He was only looking out for the best of the team and the best for Robin. His decision was solely because they were veering off the beaten path. Putting themselves in unnecessary danger that they cant handle.

The Flash asked the question on everybody's mind, " How exactly will we do that?"

Batman removed his cowl and simply said, " We show them the future."


End file.
